Goten's Revenge
by SSJ Tokya
Summary: Trunks and Marron have a suprise for Goten....but he doesn't know about it. The only other problem is the suprise is deadly. Will Goten survive and if he does will he get his revenge? **COMPLETE**
1. Goten's Death

Goten's Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One: Goten's Death  
  
Goten stood up in front of the hundreds of guest. He taped his glass cup with a knife twice.  
  
"Excuse me. May I have your attention? Arigatou! I would just like to say arigatou to everyone who supported me and my new company." said Goten. People stood up and clapped their hands.  
  
"But most importantly I would like to thank my new wife, Marron." He pulled Marron to her feet. She waved and smiled at the people.  
  
"Arigatou, all of you!" said Marron. She sat back down. Goten sat down, also. The people cheered. Finally the cheering quieted down and the people went back to eating and talking.  
  
"Sweetheart. I'll be right back." said Marron. Goten nodded. Marron stood up and left the room.  
  
She closed the door behind her and walked into the lobby and out of the building.  
  
"What took you so long, Marron?" asked a familiar voice. Marron turned towards him.  
  
"While I had to go threw one of Goten's boring Thanks speeches.AGAIN!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"How long were you waiting, Trunks?" she asked. He pushed her off.  
  
"Too long! If we are going to kill him, we need to do if FAST!" he said coldly. He ran his fingers threw her hair.  
  
"Why do we have to kill him? Why not just."  
  
"NO! We're killing him and that's that!" he said walking towards his black Benz (* I couldn't help it).  
  
"Ugh. Trunks why do we always have to kill people? Why don't we find away to sue him for all he has and then get him threw in jail or put on death row?"  
  
"Because, you simple bitch, they only have 'death row' in the USA!"  
  
"Fine! How about I convince him to start up this 'new company' in the US and then get him on."  
  
"NO! We're killing him!" said Trunks. Marron walked over towards him.  
  
"No, I'm sick of killing people. I've been threw 21."  
  
"24!"  
  
"24.marriages because of this whole gold digging idea!" yelled Marron.  
  
"It's only considered 'gold digging' when you're in the US."  
  
"It's considered gold digging, NO MATTER WHERE YOU LIVE!" yelled Marron. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"You."  
  
"Hey, you guys!" called a too familiar voice. They both turned to face the person who called.  
  
"Hey, Goten!" they said in unison.  
  
"Wait! What are you doing here Trunks? I thought you couldn't make it!" said Goten. Trunks smiled.  
  
"I just got here. I ran into Marron and we had a short conversation. Sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok." said Goten.  
  
"I'll be in there in a minute, Goten." said Trunks. Goten smiled and looked at Marron.  
  
"Me too." She said sweetly.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you two soon." said Goten. He walked back into the building.  
  
"See what I mean? We have to kill him."  
  
"No, I don't see what you mean."  
  
"TOO BAD! WE'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" yelled Trunks. HE walked into the building. Marron sighed and followed him.  
  
***Later That night***  
  
"Marron!" called Goten. There was no answer. He got up from the glass table and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Marron?" Still no answer. He shrugged and went back into the dinning room.  
  
"Goten!" he heard a sweet voice say. He turned around. Marron stood in the doorway wearing a black, see-threw robe and a spaghetti-strap gown. Goten smiled.  
  
"There you are. I was looking all over the place for you."  
  
"Shhh! Come here Goten!" said Marron in a sexy voice. Goten blinked.  
  
"So, anyways, I was looking for you and."  
  
"Now you found me."  
  
"Actually."  
  
"NEVERMIND! Just come here." She said back away from the doorway into the hall. Goten walked over towards her. He walked into the hallway. A gunshot filled the air. Goten fell to the floor. Trunks stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Wow! That was easy!" he said. Marron covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
'Goodbye Goten!' she though. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist. Marron smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into a kiss and she kissed back.  
  
'What just happened? I can only see a little. It's so dark. What the? Are Marron and Trunks kissing? Did they try to kill me? What's going on? Did they shoot me and expect me to die instantly? What's going on?'  
  
Um.I hate first chapters they are so hard to write. Review me and tell me if I should continue. Thank you! LYATD! :) Um...yeah! TTFN! 


	2. Marron's Surprise

Goten's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Chapter 2: Marron's Surprise 

"We have to get rid of the body, Trunks!" yelled Marron as he grabbed Goten's arm. Trunks rolled his eyes and sat down. 

"Marron we've been threw this before. The body stays here! The plan was to kill him, leave his body for the police to see, you get all of his money, then you move because this city reminds you of him and the harsh memories, the body, etc. It's perfect." explained Trunks he walked into the living room. Marron sat down next to Goten's body.

"I'm so sorry, Goten. I didn't want it to be this way…but I do need the money…and I am in love with Trunks. Oh, please don't hate me. I'm so sorry." cried Marron.

"Marron, why are you talking to the damn body, it's not like he can hear you!" said Trunks.

"I told you we shouldn't have killed him. Trunks…he was YOUR best friend. Why did you choose him? WHY?" she cried.

"Isn't it too late to ask that? He's already dead. Listen, Marron go to the car, I'll be there in a second." said Trunks.

"Why…"

"JUST GO!" he yelled. Marron stood up.

"Ok." She said as she walked into the livingroom, opened the door, and walked out of the house. The door closed behind her. Trunks pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a number. The rang twice and then someone answered.

"Moshi moshi!" said the voice on the other line.

"Pan, you were right. She is getting too soft."

"I told you. So now can we kill her? PLEASE! You even said it yourself she's too soft, she's in the way. What happens if she flips, Trunks? What happens if she decides it's not worth it and turns you two in? Then what are you going to do?" asked Pan.

"You're right, but I need to keep her with me until she gets Goten's money. Then you can kill her." said Trunks. 

"Perfect! I'll talk to you later, bye." She said.

"Bye." He pushed the button and turned the phone off. 

There was a knock at the door. Trunks slowly walked into the living room and looked threw the window. 

"Oh no, it's Gohan!" he walked out of the living room, trying to be quiet. He was about to pick up the gun, when he heard Marron's voice.

"Hey, Gohan. How are you?" she greeted.

'Oh no, what is she doing?' thought Trunks as him picked up the gun.

"Hey, Marron did you just get home?" he asked.

'Oh shit.' thought Trunks.

"Yeah. I was walking around." said Marron.

'Yes. Thank you. Keep it up, Marron.' He went into the kitchen and out the back door, slowly.

Marron put her key in the keyhole. 

"I usually walk with Goten, but he was like 'No, I have all these important papers', so," she pushed open the door and walked in, "I just went by my self." Gohan followed her in. She closed the door.

"So, why are you here?' she asked. Gohan walked towards the hallway.

"I came to see how you and Goten were." He walked into the dining room. Marron stood in the livingroom watching him explore the dining room.

'He didn't see Goten's body?' she thought. She walked into the hallway and stared in horror at the floor.

'His body…it's gone.' 

"Goten!" called Gohan. No answer. Marron took her eyes off the floor.

"I'll see if he's up stairs." She said softly. She ran up stairs and checked every room. Then came back down stairs. 

"I guess he went walking or something." said Marron.

"I'll just come back later. See ya." said Gohan. He walked to the living room.

"Bye." She said as he went out the door. The door slowly closed behind him. She walked into the living room and looked out he window. She watched as his car drove away. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She dialed Trunks' cell phone number. It was busy. She hung up the phone. 

"Who could he be calling or talking to?" said wondered. She walked out of the kitchen into the dining room. She looked at Goten's papers scattered all over the table. She walked into the hallway and up the stairs. She went into the bedroom.

Marron laid down on her bed. 

'I already miss you Goten. Why did we kill you? And what did Trunks do with your body? I hope you didn't feel any pain.' She cried to herself. She got into the covers and closed her eyes.

(12:52 p.m.)

Marron felt her pillow jerk down. Her eyes slapped open. She looked around, but all she could see was darkness. She felt as if she were blind. There was no light what so ever, no light from the time on the VCR, no streetlight out side of her house, no light at all. She reached over to her nightstand and turned on her lamp. The light filled the dark room up. She looked over at the other side of the room. And there in her face, was the object at pulled the pillow down. A knife. Marron screamed. She screamed until her ears rang from her own voice. She screamed until her head ached and she could no longer breath. She screamed until she passed out.

Sorry so short, but at least I got the chapter done. Anyways, PLEASE read my story In The Dark…! I finished it and I really want people to read it and review it. Read chapter 3 of Goten's Revenge. 


	3. Trunks' Mistake

Goten's Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 3: Trunks' Mistake  
  
(11:37 a.m.)  
  
There was a loud knock at the door. Marron opened her eyes slowly. She saw the knife in front of her face. She jumped out of the bed. And ran down stairs. Marron pulled the door open.  
  
"Trunks!" she cried. She wrapped her around him.  
  
"I was so scared. Someone tried to kill me yesterday and I don't even know who." She said quickly. Trunks pushed her off slowly.  
  
"Marron, what are you talking about. Why would someone try to kill you…oh shit." He said.  
  
"WHAT! You know who did it?" she asked. Trunks pushed her into he house and walked in. He closed the door.  
  
"Um…I think someone saw us…kill him." he said.  
  
"Impossible, there is no way…"  
  
"That's the only explanation." He said.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Marron, that's the only logical explanation. Anyways, how do you know someone tried to kill you?" he asked as he walked into the hallway.  
  
"Well, I woke up and there was a huge knife stuck in my pillow!" she yelled. She followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Calm down…"  
  
"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!" she yelled.  
  
"Relax. Sit down before you have a stroke." Marron sat on the counter.  
  
"Also, you could have at least told me you were going to move the body. I thought the plan was…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Trunks. Marron cocked her head to the side.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. When Gohan was here before you snuck out the back door you moved the body." She explained.  
  
"Marron, stop playing jokes. You know I didn't move the body." Said Trunks as he looked threw the counters.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I ran out the back door the body was sitting right there on the ground."  
  
"So why were you acting calm when you just walked in…"  
  
"Marron, I thought you moved the body."  
  
"Trunks, I didn't touch him."  
  
"Yeah whatever. If you wanna scary someone do it right and don't be so obvious." said Trunks as he walked out the kitchen. Marron jumped down from the counter and followed him.  
  
"I'm ser…" Marron stop dead in her track as the doorbell rang. Trunks walked threw the hallway to the door. He opened it.  
  
"Hello?" Marron ran to the hallway to see who it was, but by the time she got there Trunks had closed the door and was holding a package.  
  
"I didn't know we had a mailman." said Marron.  
  
"You don't. The package was sitting on the porch." Trunks pulled the card off and read it.  
  
**THE CARD**  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Briefs,  
  
DIE!!!  
  
** THE CARD**  
  
Marron stepped back and Trunks slowly opened the package.  
  
"Trunks, stop!" said Marron. But despite her plea he continued to open the package. He lifted the lid off and looked in.  
  
"Marron!" he said slowly. Marron looked into the package. IT WAS A BOMB!  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THAT!" yelled Marron. The clock on the bomb began to move. The bomb read 1 minute.  
  
"Oh shit!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Get rid of it!" yelled Marron she ran to the front door and tied to open it. It was locked. She looked at the lock. It wasn't locked.  
  
"HUH? THE DOOR IS LOCKED FROM THE OUTSIDE?" she yelled. Trunks ran to the back door. He tried to open the door, but it too was locked. Yet the lock wasn't locked.  
  
"The window!" yelled Marron. Trunks tried to opened the window.  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed. He punched through the glass and threw the bomb outside as far as he could. Marron ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Damn!" said a voice from the hallway.  
  
Read on! Hee hee! 


	4. Goten's Revenge

Goten's Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 4: Goten's Revenge  
  
They walked out of the kitchen. There in the hallway stood…Goten!  
  
"Goten?" said Marron unsurely.  
  
"Yes, Marron, it's me!" he said smirking.  
  
"But…" Marron took a step back.  
  
"I hope you're not trying to hide behind Trunks. 'Cause he can't help you." Goten took a step forward.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" said Trunks.  
  
"That's what you get for thinking." said another voice. A figure stepped out from behind Goten.  
  
"PAN?!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Hi, Trunks-chan. You didn't expect me to help you kill my uncle and Marron and then run off with you did you?" asked Pan.  
  
"WHAT?! You were planning to kill me and run off with Pan?!" yelled Marron.  
  
"Well…" She smacked Trunks across his face.  
  
"Asshole!" she yelled. Goten and Pan looked at each other and then back at Marron and Trunks.  
  
"Well, Trunks, Marron, I believe it's time for you two to die now." Said Goten. Goten pulled out a gun.  
  
"Goten! Wait," cried Marron, "if you were alive all that time then I know you heard me talking to you. I don't know what came over me. And even if I sound like all I'm doing it trying to save my butt, I want you to know…I'M SO SORRY!"  
  
Pan nodded. Goten raised the gun and cocked it back.  
  
"Bye-bye." He pulled the trigger. Marron closed her eyes.  
  
Marron slowly opened her eyes. She was outside on the front lawn. She sat up.  
  
'What just happened? Goten? Where is he? Where is Pan?' Marron felt something sharp against here finger. She picked up the object. It was a note. She opened it slowly and carefully.  
  
**THE NOTE**  
  
Marron,  
  
Be happy Pan talked me into letting you live. I must admit, I will miss you and I do love you. If you want to know where Trunks is. Dig a 10 ft hole underneath the house and see if you can get him out of the ground before he dies of lack of oxygen. (X_X) Love ya, always!  
  
Goten ^ . ^  
  
**THE NOTE**  
  
Marron looked.  
  
"Bye Trunks!" said Marron. She stood up and began to bust herself off. She looked at the house.  
  
"I guess I'll go pack my…" before she could finish the house exploded. The explosion sent her falling back. e screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.  
  
"What the…" her heard a horn honk. She turned around to see a black car in back of her. The windows rolled down.  
  
"Wanna ride?" asked Goten.  
  
Um…that was a weird ending I know, but please be nice. My sisters and Kisha's sister seemed to like it. ^ . ^ But now it's time to hear from you. What do you think? I really didn't want this to be a LONG fic. BUT, if you want me to stretch it…I WILL! Anything for the fans. ^ . ^  
  
Please don't give me any unnecessary flames (or any at all ^ . ^).  
  
Example:  
  
U fag. I coan't believer fyou'ed do thaiat two Trunks'. He didn'ed deseveresed that. You'are cuch a asswhole an you'er a slouty horror!  
  
If you copy that and paste it to your review you are a sick and twisted horror! (Hee hee!) Please forgive my horrible spelling, on anything except the flame example!) OUT! 


End file.
